


MachiavéliqueS

by deedeehasbeen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeehasbeen/pseuds/deedeehasbeen
Summary: M/M, Gay Fic, Slash. Nouvelle. N'est pas Machiavélique qui veut et ne sont pas Machiavéliques de quelconques amants.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	MachiavéliqueS

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir.
> 
> Voici une nouvelle sur le thème des livres Harry Potter ; de ce fait, tous les personnages de l'histoire, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Cependant, cette nouvelle reste ma propriété. Ce sera un Slash, Gay fic, M/M. Si ce type d'histoire vous dérange, il vous serait préférable de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Je vous prie aussi de vous référer à la notice de ce site concernant le respect du rating de cette histoire, qui me semble justifié.
> 
> Par ailleurs, ne sont ici pris en compte que les tomes un à six de la saga.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lucius Malefoy était allongé dans sa cellule de la prison d’Azkaban. Le temps lui semblait défiler au ralenti : il était certes ici depuis un long moment, mais il lui paraissait avoir vécu toute sa vie entre ces quatre murs. L’immensité du ciel et la température de l’air pur que l’on trouvait à l’extérieur se révélaient être un bien lointain souvenir.

Le mangemort inspira longuement, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il avait perdu tellement de poids qu’il en avait à peine la force de se lever. L’espèce d’uniforme que l’on donnait aux prisonniers était, chez lui, partiellement en lambeaux ; force était de constater qu’il s’était autrefois débattu et qu’il n’avait pas toujours erré à même le sol, tel une vermine quelconque. Sa peau, d’ordinaire d’une pâleur extrême, était couverte de bleus et de légères blessures en tout genre. Lucius paraissait, à l’heure actuelle, très mal en point.

Fort heureusement pour lui, les détraqueurs n’étaient plus les gardiens d’Azkaban, dû au fait que Lord Voldemort les avait ralliés à sa cause peu de temps auparavant. Ces derniers avaient donc été remplacés par des aurors à l’esprit belliqueux, qui faisaient de la torture une véritable discipline artistique. Certes, le veritaserum était quelque chose d’assez utile dont ils avaient usé sans compter à une époque désormais révolue, mais pour les grands sorciers qui avaient les moyens de s’en prémunir, le noble _art_ qu’était la torture leur permettait le plus souvent de parvenir à leurs fins.

Lucius leur résistait avec brio. Malgré toutes les tortures endurées, il n’avait pas encore craché un seul mot. Cependant, il était désormais physiquement très faible et son mental, inébranlable de coutume, commençait sérieusement à flancher.

Allongé sur sa misérable paillasse, le mangemort réfléchissait intensément. Il en revenait toujours à la même observation, qui lui semblait chaque jour plus amère. Il formulait ceci par un simple constat : son Maître n’était pas encore venu le sortir d’ici. Pour lui, ç’aurait été une chose inconcevable quelques années en arrière ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas l’avoir oublié, pas lui, ô grand jamais. Alors Lucius finissait chaque jour par se demander _pourquoi_. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort n’était-il pas encore venu le libérer de ses chaînes ? Il pensait pourtant avoir une quelconque importance aux yeux du mage noir. Après tout, il était l’un des meilleurs mangemorts, l’un des plus fidèles, l’un des plus puissants. Mais peut-être aurait-il été plus juste d’avouer qu’il avait été un des plus fidèles, un des plus loyaux, un des meilleurs serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, un des seuls qui jadis ne l’avait pas déçu. Cette période était pourtant révolue — depuis quelques années déjà. Si Lucius devait être honnête envers lui-même, il aurait pu affirmer que depuis la résurrection de son Maître, il n’avait rien fait pour briller et pour s’attirer ses faveurs.

Ses pensées lui rongeaient bien plus l’esprit que n’importe laquelle des tortures infligées par les aurors. Lucius savait que les mangemorts de son Maître ne tarderaient pas à venir libérer ceux d’entre eux qui étaient retenus à Azkaban. Cette idée rendait le sorcier un peu plus malade, jour après jour. Depuis qu’il avait été enfermé dans sa cellule, Lucius n’avait en premier lieu fait que chercher à fuir, de crainte que l’on vienne le sortir de là pour à nouveau l’enrôler dans les forces obscures. Puis l’effet des tortures s’était fait sentir, et le mangemort n’avait plus été capable de rien d’autre que de désespérer sur son sort futur, que ce soit une mort éventuelle ou bien une libération. Désormais, il restait ancré dans son pessimisme, dans ses réflexions dénuées de lucidité et aux notions spatiotemporelles douteuses.

S’il fallait qu’il reprenne ses esprits, Lucius parvenait à savoir ce qui amenait en lui cette peur viscérale. Ce n’était pas l’idée de défendre ses convictions les plus profondes — exterminer les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe — qui l’angoissait, mais bel et bien l’idée d’affronter le regard et la présence de Lord Voldemort. Ce qui était contradictoire avec sa sensation d’avoir de l’importance aux yeux du mage noir.

Frigorifié par l’air glacial qui s’engouffrait au travers des barreaux de la fenêtre — qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les murs entourant la prison — le mangemort se replia en position fœtale ; tentant ainsi de se défaire du vent froid qui paradoxalement, brûlait ses blessures. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d’oublier où il était et souhaitant aussi perdre le souvenir du contexte dans lequel il se trouvait. Il songea brièvement à la couverture qu’il avait mise en place des années durant et qui avait volé en éclat lors de son arrestation : celle de Lucius Malefoy, le noble, l’aristocrate richissime et raffiné, élégant au possible, défenseur des sang-purs mais niant toute allégeance future ou passée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Actuellement, toute la communauté sorcière devait être informée de son incarcération à Azkaban, et des pourritures comme les Weasley s’en frottaient sûrement les mains.

Il n’avait plus le choix, s’il sortait, il devrait vivre caché et s’en tenir à renifler le derrière de son Maître pour pouvoir subsister.

Sans plus chercher à se protéger vainement du froid qui finissait par venir à bout de ses maigres protections, le mangemort prit la décision de penser à tout autre chose. Il se souvint. Il se remémora ce qui l’avait mené ici, le commencement de l’histoire. Lucius rejouait ces scènes avec une netteté et des détails extrêmement précis, comme si tout s’était déroulé la veille.

Le prisonnier avait trouvé sa véritable voie l’année de ses quatorze ans. En y repensant quelques temps plus tard, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait bien évidemment jamais eu le choix. Cependant, à l’époque, il était plus fier et plus orgueilleux que jamais — ce qui n’était pas peu dire —, et il pensait avoir choisi sa destinée en sorcier libre, comme tout aristocrate richissime et influent qui se respectait.

Cette année-là fut extrêmement mouvementée dans l’univers sorcier sang-pur. Le jeune Lucius Malefoy, qui recevait une importante correspondance familiale tous les matins, avait pu assister avec joie, entouré des autres serpentards, à la montée en puissance d’un mage noir dont on prononçait encore le nom. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que ce sorcier s’était taillé une bonne place dans l’univers des grands criminels du monde magique. Il prêchait une parole que les autres sang-purs de bonne lignée comme lui respectaient et revendiquaient depuis des siècles déjà. Il ne cessait d’enrôler des sang-purs et d’acquérir moult autres sorciers à sa cause ; les plus faibles d’esprit et les plus lâches se ralliant aussi à lui par crainte, sentant qu’un mage noir de l’envergure de Lord Voldemort ne pouvait que connaître la victoire. Ils choisissaient alors de se trouver déjà du côté des vainqueurs.

Son armée, rassemblant ses fidèles et tout autre sorcier — ou sorcière, bien entendu — de valeur rallié à la cause du Maître, s’était offert le nom de mangemorts. Elle semblait terrifiante et déterminée. Ce cercle qui formait l’armée du mage noir était en pleine expansion. Une hiérarchie s’était instaurée en son sein, distinguant les plus fidèles d’entre eux, amis du sorcier, et les autres, simples serviteurs.

Ce Lord Voldemort était en passe de devenir l’être le plus craint, et il le serait encore pour de nombreuses années à venir : il serait même tellement redouté que quelques années plus tard, son nom ne serait plus prononcé — seuls les inconscients et les plus hardis s’y risqueraient. Son ascension vers le pouvoir allait durer encore une bonne dizaine d’années, et la chute en serait brutale et inattendue, mais le sorcier en question n’en savait alors rien, et Lucius non plus.

Le mage noir était alors suivi par de nombreux partisans et on entendait de plus en plus parler de lui.

C’est donc cette année-là, lors de son quatrième long séjour à Poudlard, que Lucius s’était pris d’une véritable fascination pour Lord Voldemort ; comme celle d’un adolescent à l’égard d’un quelconque personnage célèbre qui, ici, au lieu d’être un joueur de Quidditch, était un mage noir des plus terribles.

Il avait déjà pu voir, chez lui, des portraits de son père et de Lord Voldemort à l’époque où ils étudiaient à Poudlard. Son père semblait l’avoir bien connu et Lucius ne cessait de s’en vanter auprès de ses camarades serpentards. Voldemort était, sur ces portraits, un jeune homme d’une beauté ténébreuse qui fascinait Lucius, qui à l’époque se trouvait ridicule avec son apparence frêle, sa peau pâle, ses yeux gris incapables d’exprimer autre chose que le néant et ses cheveux blonds et fins. Si son apparence traduisait une certaine élégance, elle ne lui conférait pas ce côté diabolique, effrayant, viril et charismatique que possédait Tom Elvis Jedusor lorsqu’il était à Poudlard.

Lucius avait assommé son cher géniteur de questions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres concernant son cher ami Voldemort, dont Abraxas partageait tous les idéaux, ou presque. Cet intérêt plus qu’évident avait ravi Malefoy père, qui n’avait cessé de promettre à son plus jeune fils qu’il aurait certainement la possibilité de devenir mangemort une fois sa scolarité à Poudlard achevée. Bien entendu, ceci était un secret, par conséquent, le jeune sorcier n’en parla à personne. Pas même à ses autres condisciples même si des regards entendus circulaient, démontrant bien que les uns comme les autres se rejoindraient dans les rangs de l’armée des ténèbres, et ce dès leur sortie de l’école.

Plus tard il apprendrait que bien que son père ait été un précieux _ami_ de Lord Voldemort, il n’en restait pas moins un pantin terrorisé en sa présence, comme tout autre partisan du mage noir.

Ses rêves, ses aspirations et sa fascination planqués au plus profond de son être, Lucius acheva cette année-là dans un état d’excitation avancé, donnant le meilleur de lui-même. Il souhaitait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et être le meilleur élément de son futur Maître, autant pour le sorcier, qui le subjuguait tant, que pour être à la hauteur des exigences de son père.

En rentrant au manoir après ses vacances de fin d’année, le jeune Lucius ne s’attendait pas à vivre un été aussi mouvementé, raccourcissant de quelques années l’échéance de sa rencontre avec le Lord.

Abraxas dérangeait rarement son fils. Il était un membre influent du ministère, ne lésinant pas sur les pots de vin pour acquérir rapidement une grande influence, que sa famille avait pourtant déjà obtenue — et gardée — des siècles auparavant. Cet après-midi là, pourtant, Lucius fut convoqué dans le salon par son père, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Après avoir mis les pieds dans la pièce, le jeune sorcier constata que son père était en grande conversation avec un autre sorcier qui se trouvait dos à lui. Sa présence les interrompit et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. L’invité avait une apparence humanoïde qui rebuta instinctivement Lucius. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang sur l’intégralité de son globe oculaire : seules ses pupilles étaient noires et verticales. Son visage était très pâle et cireux. Son nez, quant à lui, était extrêmement fin. Ces traits des plus étranges entouraient un visage qui avait dû être d’une grande beauté une bonne vingtaine d’années auparavant. D’élégants cheveux noirs ornaient sa tête très pâle et le sorcier était imposant de part sa stature et de part ce qu’il dégageait. Il semblait venir d’un autre temps, habillé de sa robe noire des plus simples et de sa cape de voyage tout aussi sobre, mais de grande facture.

Lucius était immédiatement tombé en admiration devant le personnage, malgré l’apparence effrayante qu’il présentait au premier regard. Nul doute qu’il avait en face de lui le fameux tout puissant mage noir qui commençait à semer la terreur dans l’intégralité du monde sorcier.

Lord Voldemort lui avait alors tenu, en guise de bonjour, un bref discours vantant les mérites, l’honneur et les privilèges dont Lucius bénéficierait si jamais il se joignait à lui et acceptait d’intégrer son armée de mangemorts. Il prit soin bien entendu, de lui signaler qu’il en serait honoré, son père faisant lui-même partie des membres clefs de ce cercle. Ce dernier acquiesça, gonflé d’importance. Il lui accorda aussi un — court — temps de réflexion plutôt inutile puisque dans le fond, Lucius n’avait pas le choix et — qui plus était —, ses yeux brûlaient d’une joie anticipée à l’idée de soutenir la cause du mage noir. Puis le Lord se détourna de lui pour reprendre sa discussion avec Abraxas. Il y était question de cacher des objets de magie noire dans un lieu sécurisé, autrement dit l’immense cave secrète du manoir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque l’invité surprise fut reparti, Malefoy père vint recueillir les appréciations de son rejeton. Lucius déborda de joie et d’admiration à l’égard du mage noir, n’ayant cessé de revisiter mentalement sa première rencontre avec le sorcier. Son père récompensa alors sa ferveur en lui avouant qu’il pourrait effectivement faire partie des élus bien avant sa sortie de Poudlard, ce qui rendit le jeune homme plus excité et hâtif que jamais à l’idée de rejoindre l’armée noire avant l’heure.

En ces temps là, Lucius ne parvenait absolument pas à mettre un nom sur cette vénération sans bornes qu’il éprouvait à l’égard du sorcier _maléfique_. Des années s’écouleraient encore avant qu’il n’en soit capable.

Le jeune Malefoy devint mangemort lorsqu’il eut atteint ses seize ans, après deux années d’entraînement intensif pour obtenir un niveau passable en magie noire, discipline interdite à Poudlard, mais que son père lui dispensait avec énormément de zèle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était donc devenu le Maître de Lucius, et l’admiration que l’adolescent ressentait pour lui ne faisait que s’accroître. Il passait des heures à contempler sa marque, rêvant de batailles où il s’élevait bien plus que tout autre mangemort, se faisant remarquer par le lord et devenant ainsi un des serviteurs les plus proches de lui, pénétrant même son cercle d’amis.

Le temps passant, le sorcier parvint enfin à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment des plus étranges qu’il ressentait et qui, d’après des conversations murmurées avec ses jeunes condisciples mangemorts, n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’eux-mêmes ressentaient à l’égard du mage noir. La fascination et l’admiration précédant sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort, puis la rencontre en elle-même et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au mage noir ne cessait de le hanter nuit et jour, occultant tous les loisirs qu’un jeune sorcier de son âge se devait d’avoir.

Malefoy en était par ailleurs extrêmement confus. Il sentait au fond de lui que son Maître faisait naître chez lui toutes sortes de désirs plus étranges les uns que les autres. Lucius savait qu’il ne devait pas éprouver ce type de sentiments et d’émotions à l’égard de qui que ce soit, — ce n’était pas dans les mœurs de sa famille — encore moins si cela concernait un homme, et qui plus était Lord Voldemort.

Lucius enfouit ses affects au plus profond de son cœur et travailla intensément à être le parfait héritier Malefoy, comme son père avait toujours souhaité qu’il soit. Sans pitié, intelligent, beau, riche, orgueilleux, fier, rusé, froid, puissant et influent : telles devaient être ses principales vertus.

Il s’efforça dès lors de devenir le meilleur dans tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu’il excella dans tous les domaines qu’il choisissait d’aborder, le jeune sorcier ne parvenait pas, avec le temps, à se défaire de ses étranges sentiments. Ils semblaient par ailleurs croître au fur et à mesure que son Maître lui accordait une plus grande importance et que sa place au sein des mangemorts prenait de l’ampleur.

Sa vie privée se résumait alors à un grand vide qu’il comblait en arrivant premier dans chaque discipline où il fourrait son nez et dans chaque mission qu’il accomplissait. Malheureusement, cette vie paisible faite de gloire, de rêveries, de félicitations et d’une grande solitude indubitablement choisie allait s’interrompre sous peu.

Lorsque Lucius eut atteint l’âge vénérable de vingt ans plus un, ses parents estimèrent qu’il était grand temps pour eux de le marier à une charmante jeune sorcière issue d’une lignée de nobles sang-purs ; et tout comme eux partisans de Lord Voldemort. On le fiança rapidement à une demoiselle qu’il connaissait déjà vaguement depuis l’époque de Poudlard. Une certaine Narcissa, plus jeune que lui d’un an et qui tout comme lui avait été scolarisée dans la maison de Serpentard.

Lui qui était pourtant si imbu de sa personne et qui était persuadé de faire lui-même les choix cruciaux qui impliquaient tout son avenir, se retrouva sans voix et sans un mot à dire. Il se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête, comme son père l’attendait de sa part. Résigné, il l’était ; la décision de ses parents, il réalisait alors ne pouvoir de toute évidence l’ignorer et la refuser.

C’est à partir de ce moment-là que Lucius avait initié sa prise de conscience : il n’était et ne serait que très rarement le maître de ses envies. Pour conséquence, il se réfugia plus encore dans ses songes où le mage noir prenait une part chaque jour plus importante, d’autant plus en cette période où tout le monde sorcier ne jurait plus que par son nom devenu imprononçable, et où une guerre sans merci s’engageait dans tout l’univers de la magie.

Les jours et les semaines qui avaient suivi, le jeune homme les avait passé dans un état cotonneux. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se promener distraitement dans le manoir en agitant sa baguette magique dans tous les sens et en jetant des petits sorts sans importance. Il faisait — par exemple — léviter quelques objets, les remettant ensuite à leur place. Le tout sans réfléchir à rien, réalisant simplement qu’il allait être marié sous peu à une jeune sang-pur. Lucius avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette nouvelle le mettait dans un tel état. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’il vivait déjà une relation avec quelqu’un. Il était réellement seul et ignorait si c’était l’idée de perdre sa solitude qui le blessait tant ou bien s’il y avait autre chose là-dessous. Il tenta de ne pas s’en soucier.

Le temps s’écoulait toujours à vive allure, et de réunions de mangemorts en réunions mondaines organisées par divers sang-purs, Lucius se sentait de plus en plus spectateur de sa vie. En lui, au sein même de sa personne, c’était-là qu’il prenait toute son importance et qu’il se laissait aller à diverses émotions. Il avait compris que sa situation était bien plus critique qu’à première vue : Narcissa Black, toute charmante qu’elle fut, au mieux l’indifférait, au pire l’agaçait. Le jeune Malefoy craignait de ne pouvoir convoler en justes noces avec la sorcière.

Il avait pourtant fait l’effort d’imaginer sa vie avec cette noble sorcière, sang-pur comme lui. Il n’y avait rien à faire, Lucius ne voyait sa vie que pour servir Lord Voldemort, être le plus proche possible de lui. Il se sentait entièrement dévoué à cette cause et il savait désormais pourquoi. Une horreur indicible l’empêcha de dormir durant des nuits, après que son esprit rarement aussi long à la détente eut déduit qu’il nourrissait à l’égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres des sentiments qu’il aurait dû réserver à Narcissa.

Désappointé, le sorcier tenta d’éviter les mangemorts et ses autres alliés, de crainte de laisser transparaître sa honte et de se couvrir de ridicule. Son problème le faisait cruellement penser à la situation de cette cruche de Bellatrix Black, une des sœurs aînées de sa future épouse. Cette dernière était folle amoureuse de Lord Voldemort, s’en était pathétique aux yeux de la plupart des mangemorts ; même si le lord l’appréciait énormément pour sa loyauté infaillible et sa douce folie, semblable à la sienne. Elle était aussi incontrôlable que le mage noir et l’un comme l’autre, il valait mieux ne jamais les avoir pour ennemis ; car ils avaient ce grain qui les rendaient imprévisibles et d’une méchanceté à toute épreuve, aussi bien à l’égard de leurs adversaires que de leurs _amis_.

Bien évidemment, là où la Bellatrix faisait qu’on la jugeait pour une dangereuse ravagée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, n’inspirait que terreur mêlée de respect.

Lucius s’était alors senti très fortement jaloux de cette dernière. Il savait bien que si on apprenait quoi que ce soit concernant ses propres sentiments à l’encontre de son Maître, la réaction ne s’arrêterait pas à de l’hypocrisie et à des moqueries dans son dos. Après tout, Lucius était un homme et aux dernières nouvelles, le lord en était un aussi. De plus, si le traitement réservé aux sang-de-bourbe et aux autres moldus était un châtiment comprenant la mort — incluant bien d’autres souffrances —, le jeune Malefoy se doutait aussi que les sorciers aimant d’autres sorciers n’avaient aucune raison de subir un traitement différent. Tout ce qui n’était pas sang-pur dans les règles de l’art n’avait pas droit de vie.

Torturé par ses chimères, Lucius tenta cependant d’agir en bon Malefoy qu’il était. Il fit comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Les mois passèrent ainsi et on finit par le marier, en grandes pompes, à sa promise.

Plus tard dans la semaine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint au manoir pour s’entretenir avec son père, et il en profita pour le féliciter de son heureux et judicieux choix d’épouse. Ému que son Maître s’adresse à lui — fait ô combien rare et désiré dans la vie de Lucius — le sorcier en trembla et s’en trouva chamboulé. Il remercia le lord avec les courbettes qui s’imposaient et s’exila dans le majestueux jardin familial — tenant plus du parc que du jardin — entourant le manoir.

Tout à ses réflexions et à sa gêne, il n’avait alors pas senti quelqu’un approcher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il entendit la voix du Maître qu’il chérissait tant s’adresser à lui. Ce fut la première fois qu’ils se trouvèrent ensemble, seuls. Plus troublé que jamais, Lucius n’avait pu faire comme si de rien était et n’avait pu fermer son esprit ; chose impérative lorsque l’on se trouvait à proximité d’un legilimens accompli comme l’était le lord.

Sentant l’intrusion dans son esprit, il avait alors réprimé nombre de frissons, s’attendant à recevoir au moins un sortilège de doloris. Il n’en fut rien. Lucius tourna alors son regard gris en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dix ans s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le salon du manoir. Pourtant, son Maître ne semblait pas avoir changé. Son teint avait simplement pâli un peu plus, son visage semblait légèrement plus émacié et sa silhouette plus élancée. Le charisme qu’il dégageait, lui, n’avait fait que grandir avec les années. Le jeune Malefoy, de son côté, avait beaucoup poussé et s’était étoffé. Il était élégant et à la fois extrêmement masculin, ses longs cheveux bien entretenus adoucissant son apparence froide et suintante d’orgueil.

Voldemort lui jeta alors un regard indéchiffrable et Lucius se permit de froncer les sourcils, suffisamment en possession de ses moyens pour fermer son esprit et serrer sa main sur sa baguette. Si le sorcier qu’il vénérait tant l’attaquait, Malefoy ne se rendrait pas sans s’être sauvagement défendu, même s’il lui en coûtait. Après tout, il était lui aussi cruel, calculateur, rusé et mauvais à souhait. Il ne s’était pas hissé en si bonne position parmi les mangemorts en claquant des doigts. Il lui avait fallu commettre nombre de meurtres et d’actions irréparables pour y parvenir.

Néanmoins, il n’en fut rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta d’un petit rire aigu, qui habituellement n’augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, ce qu’il fit ensuite avait été la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Lucius. Il l’avait embrassé. Un léger baiser, froid et amer, à leur image, mais un baiser tout de même. Puis il avait pris la mouche, transplanant et laissant le sorcier seul avec ses innombrables questions.

Malefoy s’était alors longuement interrogé sur les intentions du mage noir. Que ce soit lui ou d’autres mangemorts, aucun n’avait entendu parler d’une quelconque vie sexuelle chez leur Maître. Il passait son temps à étudier la magie noire, à courir d’un bout à l’autre de la Terre en terrorisant nombre de gens : il ne faisait que tenter d’asservir le monde. Ni plus, ni moins. Même la Bellatrix n’avait rien tiré d’autre de lui que le statut d’animal domestique favori.

Pourtant, l’espoir n’osait naître en Lucius. Il ne cessait de craindre que d’un instant à l’autre, une horde de condisciples ne vienne le saisir pour l’emporter dans une geôle et le torturer indéfiniment. Il n’en fut rien. Puis lors des réunions suivantes, Lucius se trouva miraculeusement réuni avec les mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort. Ils étaient peu et leurs masques empêchaient Malefoy de vérifier toutes ses suppositions concernant les fidèles les plus proches du Maître. Le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut porté sur la guerre et sur l’obstacle de plus en plus gênant que représentait l’Ordre du Phénix — alliance dite du _Bien_ —, fondé par le vieux fou de Dumbledore, que Lucius avait toujours méprisé.

Les recommandations du lord furent entendues et chacun acquiesça, soutenant sans faillir le Maître. Certains des hommes firent des rapports et Lucius les reconnut. Il fut même effaré de confondre un certain Severus Rogue, un môme en comparaison de lui, et qui avait pourtant déjà sa place. Il s’en trouva extrêmement vexé, mais retint son amertume, se concentrant sur la joie qu’il éprouvait à se trouver ici, avec les quelques privilégiés.

Néanmoins, il n’y avait plus rien à faire, son bonheur s’était tout de même évaporé ; après tout il avait toujours été le meilleur. Il donnait tout ce qu’il fallait donner, et bien plus encore. Son père Abraxas était un fidèle parmi les fidèles, un des plus proches. Lucius s’était senti blessé au plus profond de son orgueil. Il pensait avoir eu une quelconque importance aux yeux du mage noir et il se sentait leurré. Même un jeune sortant de Poudlard le doublait minablement.

Extérieurement impassible, Lucius hurlait de toute son âme en son for intérieur.

La réunion s’était ensuite achevée, et Malefoy avait laissé les autres mangemorts quitter la pièce. Tête baissée, il patientait, songeur. Son Maître était alors apparu en face de lui et Lucius avait levé en sa direction des yeux froids et stoïques. Un sourire cruel — qui avait dû être autrefois un sourire séducteur — fleurissait sur les lèvres du lord.

Sans un mot, il avait ôté le masque de Lucius et ce dernier avait alors constaté qu’ils étaient seuls. Le nouveau baiser offert par Voldemort fut aussi peu agréable que le précédent, mais Malefoy l’apprécia à sa juste valeur. Son Maître tenta une approche maladroite, à laquelle lui-même répondit avec des gestes d’une grande balourdise, qu’il aurait pourtant souhaité tendres, malgré le fait que cela lui semblait déplacé. Cependant, leurs hésitations mutuelles n’étaient pas dues au même hasard, ce que Lucius allait apprendre par la suite.

Cette brève étreinte avait été des plus courtes et le sorcier était rentré au manoir frustré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mage noir s’était éloigné aussi vite qu’il s’était approché pour l’embrasser.

Les nuits suivantes, poussé par une passion qui lui était venue d’il ne savait où, il n’avait cessé de faire l’amour à son épouse, transférant ses ténébreuses pulsions sur elle, n’osant la vraiment imaginer son Maître en lieu et place de sa femme, mais souhaitant pourtant que ce fût le cas.

Lucius se sentait plus que jamais lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne jurait réellement plus que par lui, ne pensait qu’à lui ; et Narcissa l’écoutait parler de lui à longueur de journée, ne s’en lassant pas, admirant elle aussi Lord Voldemort. Lucius succombait chaque jour un peu plus, perdant ses craintes à l’encontre du mage noir, se sentant pousser des ailes parce que ce dernier l’avait embrassé lui et pas un autre. Il était certain d’être le seul, il le sentait et le lord le lui confirmerait par la suite.

Fort de cet optimisme teinté d’arrogance, Malefoy se rendit à la réunion suivante plus confiant que jamais, se fichant de cet avorton de Rogue comme de la dernière pluie. À la fin, il patienta de nouveau et se retrouva en tête à tête avec Voldemort. Cette fois encore, le Maître l’embrassa, de ces mêmes étranges baisers auxquels Lucius commençait à prendre goût ; même si objectivement ils étaient bien moins savoureux que ceux de son épouse. Cependant, lorsque le mage noir s’éloigna après son unique baiser d’une simplicité déconcertante et sa légère étreinte, le mangemort le retint, l’attrapant par le bras.

Lucius se souvint qu’à cet instant, les pupilles verticales du Seigneur des Ténèbres s’étaient resserrées et qu’il avait lâché prise, décontenancé. Le lord avait observé son jeune mangemort sans ciller, et au final Lucius avait fini par rougir. Puis, honteux d’avoir laissé transparaître ce sentiment de gêne, il s’était repris et avait de nouveau posé sa main sur le bras de son Maître.

Les yeux reptiliens de Voldemort s’étaient alors attardés sur cette main à la poigne forte mais raffinée. Le mangemort s’était alors rapproché de lui, et il se souvint avoir murmuré — sans oser affronter le regard de son Maître — qu’il était préférable qu’ils aillent dans un lieu plus intime et plus confortable. Une honte terrible l’avait alors envahi lorsque le mage noir l’avait interrogé du regard, perplexe face à ses mots.

Tentant de ne pas se démonter — obnubilé par ses désirs et ses sentiments —, Lucius lui avait alors pudiquement ouvert son esprit. Voldemort sembla enfin comprendre où le jeune sorcier voulait en venir. En réponse, il avait alors hoché la tête et s’était détourné du mangemort, quittant la pièce. Ne sachant s’il s’agissait-là d’une quelconque invitation, Lucius prit tout de même le parti de suivre son Maître, non sans craintes.

Il l’avait rattrapé puis suivi le long de sombres couloirs, son cœur battant la chamade à un rythme insoupçonné.

Quelle ne fut pas son agréable surprise lorsque Lucius prit conscience qu’il se trouvait dans les appartements les plus privés de son Seigneur. Voldemort le fit entrer dans sa chambre, froide, terne, humide, encombrée de divers parchemins et objets magiques. La pièce ne dégageait rien de chaleureux et ressemblait plus à un débarras dans lequel un grand lit dégageant une odeur de moisi — certainement due aux rideaux de baldaquin vieillis — était entreposé. D’un sort rapidement formulé, le lord éclaira la pièce d’un grand feu, qui crépita dans une petite cheminée que Lucius n’avait pas remarquée au milieu de l’encombrement de la pièce.

Se tournant l’un vers l’autre, ils s’étaient alors sentis embarrassés. Et cette émotion avait été visible autant sur lui que sur son Maître.

Lucius savait qu’il n’y connaissait rien, il n’avait jamais effleuré un homme, quel qu’il soit. Il se demanda si c’était aussi le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aux vues de son absence de directives. Il jubila intérieurement à cette idée, songeant qu’il n’y aurait pas de plus grand mérite à ses yeux que d’être le seul amant avéré de Voldemort.

L’insouciance de la jeunesse, ou peut-être le désir et l’adoration sans bornes qu’il éprouvait à l’égard du mage noir le poussèrent à s’approcher de lui. Le mangemort se souvenait nettement de cette nuit, une des plus intenses de toute son existence.

Il avait pris Voldemort par la main et l’avait attiré sur son lit grinçant. Assis, Lucius n’avait pas osé parler de ce qui le dérangeait, n’avait pas osé poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Sans un mot, il avait alors ôté ses vêtements, tremblant à l’idée de ce qui allait se passer, ne sachant s’il devait s’en réjouir ou pas. Le mage noir l’avait regardé faire, assis sur le couvre-lit, étonné, intéressé, sans remuer d’un poil.

Nu comme un ver, seule tache blanche illuminée par les flammes dans cette pièce sombre, Lucius était resté debout, tourné vers son Maître, ses mains tentant inconsciemment de cacher son corps, plus par timidité que par pudeur. Les minutes s’écoulèrent et le sorcier avait senti le regard appuyé du lord sur lui. Mal à l’aise, tremblant de froid et claquant des dents, il avait alors tenté de river ses yeux à ceux, étranges, de Voldemort. Esquissant un sourire forcé, il frissonna alors sous l’effort, se demandant ce que son Maître avait derrière la tête.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde offusqué par la position quelque peu inconfortable du jeune sorcier. Ce ne fut que lorsque les tremblements de Lucius devinrent extrêmement violents que Voldemort quitta son corps du regard pour défaire distraitement son lit, invitant le mangemort à se glisser sous les couvertures d’un geste sec.

Sous les draps râpeux et les couvertures trouées par l’usure du temps, Lucius, frigorifié, avait alors douté du bien-fondé de sa présence en ces lieux. Loin du faste de son manoir, le manque de confort de la pièce lui nouait les entrailles. Il avait le sentiment de se trouver dans une de ces maisons moldues qu’il attaquait souvent en pleine nuit, dans des lieux glauques. Loin, ce moment tant espéré était _réellement_ très éloigné de tout ce que Lucius avait pu imaginer. Il en avait pourtant rêvé, de passer des nuits avec son Maître. Il se sentait ridicule et pathétique, toisé par les yeux du mage noir, qui étaient alors indéchiffrables.

Déglutissant, Lucius tendit péniblement le bras vers Voldemort, inspirant difficilement à cause du froid. Son Maître ignora son appel et le jeune sorcier serra la mâchoire pour éviter de craquer.

Le lord s’était alors levé et s’était installé à une de ses tables, où s’entassaient nombre de choses. S’armant d’une plume et d’un parchemin, il griffonna quelques mots, tandis que dans les ténèbres de l’inconfortable lit, Lucius évacuait silencieusement sa peine.

Cependant, Voldemort ne faisait qu’adresser un bref message d’une importance capitale à l’un de ses serviteurs, mais ça, Lucius l’ignorait. Il fut brusquement rassuré lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, le mage noir revint vers le lit, en ferma les rideaux et se dévêtit dans la pénombre.

Rapidement, ils s’étaient retrouvés plaqués l’un contre l’autre dans une étreinte des plus glaciales. Le corps de Voldemort avait une texture étrange, loin de celle entièrement humaine de Lucius. Là où l’enveloppe du jeune sorcier se réchauffait au contact du mage noir, celui de ce dernier restait d’un froid cadavérique. Le mangemort, fraîchement chaud, était avide de sexe. Désinhibé, il caressait sans vergogne le corps de son Maître, l’embrassait à en perdre haleine, prenait de douces initiatives ; il menait sensuellement la danse.

Tel un mammifère prédateur taquinant sa proie, il enquiquinait le reptile immobile, gagnant beaucoup trop de confiance en lui, et oubliant la vivacité de sa proie.

D’un geste que Lucius ne vit pas venir, Voldemort le bloqua, se retrouvant désormais allongé sur son mangemort au regard troublé, ravi que son Maître se décide à ne plus être passif.

Leurs souffles s’étaient alors mélangés et ils avaient repris leurs caresses. Face à la maladresse évidente du mage noir, Lucius avait alors compris qu’il n’était pas un connaisseur en la matière. Il avait certainement encore moins pratiqué que le jeune sorcier, ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Le mangemort s’en était senti d’autant plus flatté.

Ne sachant tous deux que faire ni comment procéder, les réjouissances s’en tinrent à bien peu de choses, rien de plus que ces caresses et ces baisers. Néanmoins, en quittant la chambre très tôt dans la matinée, Lucius ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Bien qu’aucun mot n’ait été échangé, ils avaient connu l’intimité de leurs corps, s’étaient découverts pudiquement, avaient partagé leur silence — et Lucius savait bien combien il était plus facile de partager des paroles plutôt que du silence — et s’étaient même quelque peu assoupis.

Les jours qui suivirent, le jeune sorcier, rêveur, eut bien du mal à accomplir convenablement ses diverses tâches. Son comportement portait à bien des interrogations et son épouse lui en avait fait part, étonnée de voir son mari s’éparpiller ; lui d’ordinaire si organisé, si froid, si terre à terre. Évasif, Lucius s’était contenté de lui expliquer, sur le ton de la confidence, qu’il était en mission secrète pour le Maître et qu’il avait l’interdiction d’en toucher ne serait-ce qu’un mot à qui que ce soit.

Toussant grassement, affalé sur sa paillasse, Lucius revint un instant à la douloureuse réalité. Cette fichue toux lui brisait petit à petit la cage thoracique. Les souvenirs étaient bien meilleurs que sa condition actuelle, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et y replongea.

Lors de la réunion suivante, pas même une semaine après la précédente, la même chose s’était reproduite, à ceci près que tous deux étaient moins gênés par la situation. Quelques jours plus tard, même chose. Les semaines passèrent et leur relation se tissait, sans un mot, sans plus de sexe non plus. Lucius sentait bien qu’ils ne savaient pas s’y prendre. Il n’était pas déconnecté du monde comme l’était son Maître.

Au bout de deux mois de ce qu’il jugeait être une relation amoureuse, le mangemort prit le peu de courage qu’il possédait avec lui — face à son son amant, car par ailleurs, il était bien plus valeureux —, et se décida à parler pendant leur rencontre. Durant toute la nuit il n’osa ouvrir la bouche, de peur que Voldemort n’interrompe leurs caresses ou leur silence criant de l’envie qu’ils avaient d’être proches. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il sentit le mage noir sombrer dans un paisible sommeil que Lucius osa marmonner quelque chose. Pas des moindres, puisqu’il constata oralement l’immense progression des forces dirigées par son partenaire, et toute sa fierté d’en être. Ouvrant les yeux, ce dernier se contenta de servir à son mangemort préféré son sourire le plus cruel — jadis un sourire vainqueur, sans doute — auquel Lucius répondit par une légère caresse. La discussion _semblait_ être ouverte.

La fois suivante, Lucius demanda à son Maître ce qu’il pensait de leur histoire, du fait qu’ils étaient deux sorciers de sexe masculin, du fait que Lucius était marié, du fait qu’ils allaient à l’encontre de leurs convictions face à l’idéologie sang-pur. Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de renouer leur étreinte, de reprendre leurs baisers, de poursuivre leurs caresses et de relancer leurs soupirs. Lucius en conclut qu’il souhaitait poursuivre leur relation, que la présence de Narcissa devait être un mal nécessaire et que tant que leur silence se maintenait, il n’était pas si difficile que ça de cacher leur histoire à celles et ceux qui les ramèneraient face à leurs fautes. Les silences du Seigneur des Ténèbres en disaient réellement long aux yeux de Lucius.

Les jours passaient à la même vitesse et à côté de ça, Lucius restait un excellent Malefoy : un sorcier qui faisait réellement honneur au nom transmis par ses parents. De sa couverture de noble sang-pur propre sur lui à ses missions, le mangemort ne commettait pas d’impair.

Un soir — il s’en souvenait encore parfaitement —, lors d’une mission dans un quartier peu fameux de la capitale anglaise, le regard de Lucius accrocha un drôle de livre sur une étagère à moitié détruite par l’un de ses sorts. Vérifiant que les autres mangemorts étaient bel et bien occupés à torturer une foule de moldus dans l’immeuble, et sous couvert de son masque, Lucius empoigna fermement le petit livre à la couverture sans vie — les moldus étaient _bien évidemment_ de faibles créatures — et l’emporta avec lui.

Une fois tranquille chez lui, son épouse au chaud dans son lit et aucun elfe de maison à l’horizon, Lucius extirpa le petit bouquin de sa cachette. Il eut tout de même quelques maigres scrupules à l’ouvrir et à fureter dedans. Les moldus étaient décidément des gens infréquentables mais tout de même, sa curiosité était éveillée. Il pouvait très bien se contenter de jeter un simple coup d’œil à ce qu’il y avait d’écrit et ensuite ignorer ce qu’il avait lu. Après tout, il n’était pas un serpentard pour rien.

Lucius satisfit sa curiosité et dévora le petit livre, qu’il trouva d’un intérêt défiant toute espérance. Le sorcier se flagella mentalement de ne point avoir songé à toutes ces choses auparavant. Il lui fallait avouer, malgré sa mauvaise foi indubitable, que les moldus étaient de véritables connaisseurs en matière de sexualité, contrairement aux sorciers qui présentaient vraisemblablement d’énormes lacunes en la matière. Lui qui à l’origine avait cherché à lire _Vivez votre sexualité sans complexes_ pour savoir s’il était possible de faire plus que des baisers et des simples caresses avec son Maître, se trouvait maintenant stupide de lire toutes les choses qu’il pouvait faire non seulement avec le lord, mais aussi avec Narcissa, voire seul…

Ne l’intéressait véritablement que ce qu’il pouvait faire avec son amant. Aussi, la fois suivante, quand il le vit, Lucius lui tendit d’emblée le petit livre, à peine gêné. Voldemort jeta un regard méprisant à l’objet ainsi qu’à Lucius, qui rangea momentanément son empressement au placard. Il ouvrit le petit ouvrage à l’une des pages qui lui semblait être des plus passionnantes et la porta sous les yeux de son Maître. Ce dernier sembla lui accorder le même intérêt que Lucius y avait consacré car rapidement, il lui prit le livre des mains pour le lire.

Après avoir feuilleté quelques pages, il tourna ses yeux, d’où les pupilles s’étaient presque entièrement contractées — un des seuls signes d’envie qu’avait repéré Lucius chez son Seigneur — vers le sorcier. Pour la première fois, le mage noir parla. Il demanda poliment à son amant, de sa voix aiguë, froide et sifflante, s’il voulait bien lui montrer et lui expliquer ce qu’il avait appris, passant ainsi de la théorie à la pratique. Ce à quoi Lucius répondit, de sa voix plus grave — mais tout aussi froide et cinglante —, que ce serait avec plaisir.

Avec une maladresse folle — dans un premier temps —, ils tentèrent de mettre en pratique ce que le livre racontait. Parfois ils y parvinrent, parfois moins bien. Ils prirent conscience de ce qu’était le véritable plaisir charnel et étrangement, ceci délia leurs langues.

Un petit livre moldu — objet qu’ils ne pouvaient pourtant que mépriser — avait fait évoluer leur relation vers ce qu’il y avait de plus positif.

Ce fut à dater de cet instant qu’ils s’ouvrirent l’un à l’autre. Au delà de simple paroles, les confidences sur l’oreiller allaient bon train. Lucius apprit à connaître son Maître. Il vit derrière le mage fou et sanguinaire un être assoiffé de pouvoir dénigrant presque tout le reste, un enfant à l’enfance triste, un orphelin, un sorcier peu conscient de ce qu’était la vie _normale_ de tout congénère. Il comprit que Voldemort avait appris beaucoup de la vie entre ses bras. Lucius ne fut que plus touché de la confiance sans bornes de son amant pourtant réputé pour sa cruauté et sa solitude. Il n’en tomba que plus amoureux de ce sorcier à l’apparence pourtant si repoussante. Lucius lui parla alors de lui, et lui avoua ses sentiments les plus forts. Le sourire cruel — certainement un sourire ravi, dans le temps — de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui répondit.

Lucius vivait sur un nuage. Le temps passait, sa relation avec Voldemort s’enrichissait, il était épanoui et heureux. Il écoutait avidement les rêves de conquête, d’immortalité à moitié conçue et de grandeur ultime du mage noir. Il le voyait, hystérique, dans son plus simple appareil aux allures reptiliennes, s’emporter dans son désir et sa soif de pouvoir. Le mangemort suivait, ravi de partager les convictions et les souhaits de son Maître. Plus intense encore fut le bonheur le jour où le lord l’inclut dans ses projets d’avenir, lui parlant de le suivre au bout du monde dès que la conquête du secteur serait achevée, lui parlant d’investir dans un manoir éloigné du quartier général des forces du _Mal_ où ils pourraient se retrouver chaque soir.

Le sorcier ricana faiblement en contemplant les murs de la cellule de sa prison. Ça oui, à l’époque il en avait rêvé. Presque vingt ans s’étaient écoulés et voilà où il en était actuellement. L’amertume l’envahissant, Lucius se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Son bonheur était alors grand. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Rien ne plaisait plus à Lucius que d’être près de Voldemort. De douces années — bien trop peu — s’étaient écoulées et Narcissa était tombée enceinte.

Le sorcier était venu l’annoncer à son amant le soir même où il avait appris la nouvelle. Son Maître n’avait rien dit. Pour la première fois depuis leur première nuit passée ensemble, ils ne se touchèrent pas. Lucius en fut terriblement accablé. Le lendemain, il retourna voir Voldemort — alors que ce n’était ni le jour, ni le moment —, la mort dans l’âme, songeant que le mage ne voulait certainement plus de lui, mais souhaitant avoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du mangemort en constatant qu’au final, son Maître était simplement jaloux.

Lucius, fort de l’attachement que Lord Voldemort éprouvait pour lui, parvint à l’apaiser par la parole ainsi qu’à grand renfort de choses qu’il avait apprises dans un petit livre moldu, bien des années auparavant.

Entre deux silencieuses crises de jalousie, le bonheur dura, s’amplifia. La découverte de leurs corps mutuels s’approfondissait toujours plus : ils acquéraient de la technique et n’étaient pas frileux à l’idée de tout expérimenter, bien que généralement ils voulussent chacun opter pour le rôle le moins _dangereux_ lorsqu’ils tentaient quelque chose pour la première fois, ne souhaitant prendre la place la plus périlleuse qu’une fois la tentative d’essai validée.

Puis le fils de Lucius naquit. Son épouse et lui-même le prénommèrent Drago. Le mangemort eut bien du mal à cacher le bonheur qu’il avait à avoir un fils. Tout à sa vie de Malefoy, de père, d’époux, de mangemort et de sorcier respectable, il négligea un peu sa vie d’amant. Du moins, il ne prêta pas réellement attention au mécontentement silencieux qu’éprouvait son Maître face à cette naissance ainsi qu’à la haine furieuse qu’il emmagasinait à l’égard de Narcissa et de Drago.

Le sorcier aimait tellement son amant et était tellement pris par sa vie des plus actives qu’il pensait réellement — naïvement peut-être, car il l’était encore énormément à l’époque — que tout coulait de source, que Voldemort savait que personne ne comptait plus que lui dans son existence.

Lucius n’eut pas plus l’occasion de le lui dire. Une nuit d’automne, alors que le sorcier pouponnait innocemment son fils — qui grandissait à toute vitesse —, une folle nouvelle vint jusqu’à lui. Lord Voldemort était tombé, mort, évaporé, après avoir exterminé la majeure partie de la famille Potter, d’importants sorciers au sein de l’Ordre du Phénix. Visiblement, son sortilège de mort avait frappé leur fils Harry pour se retourner contre lui-même.

Lorsqu’il apprit la nouvelle, Lucius chuta bien durement de son charmant petit nuage et s’écrasa dans les plus bas tréfonds de la planète. Son premier réflexe fut de souhaiter retrouver ce satané Harry Potter — chérubin de son état — et de le tuer. Son second réflexe, nettement plus réalisable, fut de se rendre là où ils se retrouvaient habituellement, dans la chambre du lord, dont il avait le mot de passe. Le choc fut terrible. Plein d’espoir, le sorcier attendit son amant des jours entiers sans quitter la chambre miteuse, furetant dans les divers parchemins, tremblant de désespoir, souriant bêtement d’une fausse joie dès qu’il entendait le moindre bruit. Il relu le petit livre qu’ils avaient religieusement posé sur une étagère, et l’inonda de larmes difficilement contenues.

En revenant au manoir, les nouvelles de ce qui fut les forces du _Mal_ n’en étaient que plus accablantes. En tant que Malefoy et en tant que serpentard digne de ce nom, Lucius se devait de sauver les meubles et de faire comme si le mage noir n’avait été qu’un sombre guignol dont tout un chacun se réjouissait de la mort. Ce décès fut par ailleurs célébré et le petit Harry — qu’on nomma par la suite _Le Survivant_ — fut porté en estime par la grande majorité des sorciers.

L’ancien mangemort, quant à lui, se réfugia dans son rôle respectable de Malefoy, de père responsable et d’époux modèle. Il tenta d’oublier ce Tom Elvis Jedusor dont peu de gens connaissaient la véritable existence et sans pour autant oublier ses convictions, il agit dans la plus grande discrétion avec certains de ses anciens condisciples.

Quelques-uns de ces sang-purs étaient de véritables excentriques qui cherchaient à ramener leur ancien Maître à la vie. Lucius, lui, oublia cette idée. Son amant lui avait caché sa descente chez les Potter, sans doute ne l’avait-il pas préméditée, ou bien, plus probable, il ne lui avait pas tout confié, loin de là. Il avait mal agi et le sorcier s’était senti abandonné, trahi par la personne qu’il aimait sans compter. Alors Lucius s’était enfermé dans sa vie et avait à peine relevé la tête en entendant dire que l’esprit de Voldemort se promenait probablement dans une forêt, loin vers l’Est, dans un pays inconnu.

Il oubliait, il s’occupait d’éduquer son fils, de tenter de rendre à sa femme l’amour qu’elle lui portait. Il faisait fructifier les biens des Malefoy et se mêlait habilement, et avec une ruse certaine, des intrigues politiques. Il s’assura d’excellentes places et travailla à dorer bien plus encore le blason des Malefoy.

Une décennie passa et Lucius était alors fier de ce qu’il avait accompli, fier d’avoir oublié l’amant qu’il avait eu un jour, ne ressentant pour lui que de la colère. Fier aussi d’avoir poursuivi le travail de Lord Voldemort, car s’il était furieux à l’égard de son amant, il admirait encore le travail d’un mage noir jadis si puissant et aux idéaux on ne pouvait plus honorables.

Son fils, son petit Drago, sa fierté, devenait grand. Il entra cette année-là à Poudlard — chez les serpentard, était il utile de le préciser —, et Lucius se sentit quelque peu démuni. S’investissant d’autant plus dans ses diverses actions, il s’impliqua aussi dans l’école de sorcellerie, histoire d’être toujours plus proche de son cher rejeton.

Il n’y avait pas une ombre à l’horizon jusqu’à ce qu’à la fin de l’année scolaire, une sordide histoire de retour raté de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom à Poudlard se fasse connaître. Encore une fois, le jeune Potter l’avait vaincu.

La rage de Lucius amplifia. Il ne souhaitait pas que son fils connaisse les tourments qu’il avait lui-même endurés. À bien y réfléchir, la période de guerre n’avait été profitable à personne et la crainte dans laquelle tous les enfants avaient vécu, il ne la désirait pas au sien. Il ne voulait pas voir revenir Voldemort, n’avait aucune envie d’avoir à l’affronter, encore et encore. Tout son amour se muait lentement en haine, toutes les bonnes choses qu’il avait vécues avec le mage noir, Lucius était parvenu à les remiser complètement au placard, comme s’ils avaient été déversés dans une pensine pour quitter complètement l’esprit de leur propriétaire.

Cet été-là, Lucius, d’humeur plus glaciale que jamais, avait cherché à se débarrasser de tout ce que son ancien amant avait jadis entreposé dans la cave du manoir Malefoy, sous la protection de son vieillard de père. Sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque, il jeta ou distribua — vendant parfois — discrètement toutes les affaires de Lord Voldemort qui étaient en possession de sa famille. Il pouvait ainsi tourner définitivement la page et se délester par la même occasion de certains objets compromettants.

Les choses ne tournèrent pas forcément bien. Un des objets — le journal intime resté vierge de son amant lorsqu’il était adolescent — s’avérait être un objet précieux de pure magie noire. Il avait à lui seul retourné Poudlard dans tous les sens, mettant Lucius dans une fâcheuse posture ; on devina qu’il avait jeté le journal dans le sac d’un des innombrables — ces gens ne savaient pas se tenir — enfants Weasley. Encore la faute à un de ces fichus elfes de maison que Lucius n’avait plus aucune envie d’employer. Après tout, Drago n’était plus un enfant et les pitreries de ces hideuses créatures ne le charmaient plus : à quoi bon s’en embarrasser plus longtemps ?

Des années passèrent encore, mais le répit fut malheureusement de courte durée.

Un beau jour, lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, alors que lui-même — en compagnie d’anciens _collègues_ —, avait ressorti sa panoplie de mangemort pour s’amuser quelque peu, la Marque des Ténèbres, symbole de Voldemort, apparut brusquement dans le ciel ; comme un avertissement destiné à chaque sorcier et à chaque mangemort repenti.

Cette année, Lucius ne dormit jamais sur ses deux oreilles. Ce soir de la finale, tous ses anciens collègues avaient été pris d’une panique semblable à la sienne. Seulement l’angoisse du sorcier était largement supérieure à celle de tout autre membre de la communauté sorcière.

Tout au long de l’année, de drôles de phénomènes eurent lieu. L’ancien mangemort sentit l’appréhension grimper à mesure que les mois passaient. Il fut même pris d’un vertige et d’une migraine atroce lorsque vers la fin du printemps, la marque sur son bras commença à le brûler, changeant de couleur. Il passa les semaines suivantes à chercher des échappatoires, en vain. L’été arriva un beau soir, et avec lui arriva Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur.

Lucius crut pouvoir y échapper. L’appel de son ancien Maître et amant se fit sentir et une intense douleur irradia son corps. Il se demanda s’il devait y aller ou pas. Finalement, la curiosité, la crainte des éventuelles répercussions, et l’envie de mener un combat pour ses vénérables convictions l’emportèrent sur sa sagesse. Il transplana à ce rendez-vous comme un homme se rend à des retrouvailles avec son amour de jeunesse — ou à des funérailles, il ne savait trop. Son cœur battait alors aussi fort que lors de la première nuit qu’il avait passée dans les bras de Voldemort.

Il n’avait pas revu le mage noir pendant environ quinze ans et pourtant il avait, en son for intérieur, l’impression de l’avoir quitté seulement quelques semaines auparavant.

La réunion était des plus étranges. Nombre de mangemorts étaient revenus et Lucius ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire machiavélique, suintant de contentement, face à cette constatation. Ils étaient tous faibles, tous curieux, tous les mêmes.

Un choc au moins aussi fort que celui qu’il avait vécu lors de la perte de son amant l’assomma lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur ce nouveau Voldemort. Une bouffée de haine et de répulsion l’envahit immédiatement. La créature était très haute, squelettique, pâle comme la mort et totalement imberbe. Ses éternels yeux reptiliens rouges étaient la seule tache colorée qu’il possédait. Son nez avait disparu, remplacé par deux fentes dignes d’un véritable serpent. Sa bouche était légèrement déformée et ses dents s’enfonçaient vers l’intérieur de sa mâchoire. Sa peau — blanche, irréelle au possible — était striée d’atroces veines noires et fines. Horrifié, Lucius en vint à se demander si le monstre n’avait pas non plus une langue de serpent.

Vêtu d’une longue robe noire vaporeuse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres évoqua sa résurrection, parla de reprendre le combat là où il l’avait laissé. Il les salua tous, sans se priver de rabaisser chaque mangemort au rang d’incapable qui n’avait rien fait pour son retour. Face à Lucius, son Maître ne cacha pas sa déception. Quelques courbettes et une bonne dose d’hypocrisie plus tard, le mangemort s’enferma au plus profond de son être et cessa de prêter attention au combat qui faisait rage et qui tourna mal ; fait logique aux vues de l’hystérie apparente de ce Voldemort nouvellement en possession d’une enveloppe charnelle.

Cette nuit là, Lucius fut plus heureux que jamais de rentrer chez lui. Ce qui autrefois avait été de l’admiration, du dévouement et de l’amour envers un sorcier hors du commun n’était aujourd’hui que du dégoût face à un monstre. Ressasser tout ce qu’il avait vécu plus jeune avait transformé la vision que Lucius avait du mage noir. Il n’assimilait le lord qu’à un fou des plus dégénérés, se cachant derrière d’honorables convictions pour étancher une soif immodérée de pouvoir qui l’avait mené à la perte complète de son humanité.

Le sorcier savait malheureusement qu’il ne pouvait éviter de croiser cet être répugnant. Son Maître le restait, et il était visiblement plus puissant que jamais : peu de gens, voire personne n’était revenu d’entre les morts.

La communauté sorcière, plus particulièrement le Ministère de la Magie, tenta tant bien que mal d’éviter la propagation de la nouvelle. Il y parvint et Lucius officia en sa faveur, ne souhaitant pas non plus que son pire cauchemar, devenu réel, ne s’affirme d’autant plus.

Pourtant, il fut bel et bien contraint de retrouver Il-savait-qui lors de la réunion suivante. Reposé, calmé, leur Maître avait tenu un discours plus cohérent. Il remonta les bretelles de certains d’entre eux, distribuant une foule de Doloris. Il remercia l’énergumène de Bellatrix, cette folle que Lucius avait toujours méprisée. Par un curieux hasard, il n’adressa pas un mot à Lucius, lui épargnant son sortilège de douleur surpuissant.

La réunion achevée, un tas conséquent de mangemorts disparurent. Lucius fut étonné que cette fois encore tant d’entre eux aient répondu présents à l’appel de la marque. Par ailleurs, Voldemort prévoyait déjà d’enrôler de nouvelles recrues. Pensant à Drago, le sorcier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Puis il transplana, bien avant que le mage noir n’ait eu le temps de songer à lui.

Le mangemort parvint ainsi à éviter l’objet de ses insomnies, sentant chaque jour s’accumuler plus de rancœur. Un soir, pourtant, sans qu’il ne s’en doute malgré la paranoïa dont il était désormais sujet, Lucius transplana au quartier général des forces de Voldemort après que sa marque ne l’ait brûlé. Quelle ne fut pas sa très mauvaise surprise en constatant qu’il était seul face au fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres qu’il honnissait tant.

D’emblée, le mage noir le dévora du regard. Fermant son esprit le plus possible et baissant la tête, Lucius ne put savoir ce que ce dernier ressentait. De longues minutes passèrent et le sorcier resta stoïque, s’étant longuement préparé à ces maudites retrouvailles. Les yeux fermés, il sentit Voldemort approcher. Réprimant des frissons de dégoût à cette idée, le mangemort s’efforçait de mettre en pratique tout ce qu’on lui avait appris en matière de contrôle émotionnel et physique. Il se concentra sur la prouesse qu’il réalisait et eut même le temps d’en être fier, avant de se sentir envahi par la terreur lorsque le souffle du lord effleura son visage.

Se sentant incapable de recevoir un baiser de son ancien amant — c’était certainement là le pourquoi de la démarche du lord —, Lucius détourna la tête et recula, sans jeter un seul regard à son Maître. Il tenta de ne pas trembler de crainte à la pensée des sortilèges de douleur, voire de mort, que le mage noir était en mesure de lui lancer pour se venger de cette humiliation. Cependant, il n’en fut rien. Les secondes s’égrainèrent lentement et Lucius n’entendait aucun bruit dans la grande salle, aucun bruit ailleurs. Voldemort quitta sans un mot la pièce après un long moment, laissant le mangemort seul, soulagé et perplexe. Ne souhaitant pas s’attarder sur place, Lucius transplana au Manoir.

À la suite de cette entrevue, l’histoire fut close, apparemment autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Malefoy fut soulagé de voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’ignorait royalement : il avait visiblement compris le message. Seuls son attitude et son manque de cruauté à son égard étonna fortement Lucius.

Les semaines passèrent et Malefoy redevint l’excellent mangemort qu’il avait été jadis. L’âme plus légère, il œuvrait pleinement en faveur des convictions qui lui étaient si chères. Son fils Drago était pour l’heure épargné par les divers complots de Voldemort et le sorcier avait bon espoir que le Maître l’oublie, dû au fait qu’il faisait comme si Lucius n’existait pas, ne s’adressant que très sèchement à lui lorsque c’était impératif. Sa voix sifflante et plus suraiguë que jamais faisait toujours frémir le sorcier, qui avait — par la force des choses — fini par s’accoutumer à l’atroce apparence d’Il-savait-qui.

Le temps avait suivi son cours, jusqu’à cette fichue mission — à l’utilité douteuse — dans le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. L’Ordre du Phénix avait été prévenu, Lucius ne savait comment. Sans doute le travail de Potter et de sa clique de sorciers à peine sevrés. C’était à ce moment-là que le mangemort avait été neutralisé par des aurors, capturé puis transféré à Azkaban ; où il moisissait depuis de longs mois déjà. Ça, il en était certain.

Toute cette histoire pour en revenir à la triste paillasse où il se trouvait actuellement. Ses pensées remises en place, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son Maître n’était pas venu le sortir de là. Il n’avait plus aucune raison particulière pour voler au secours de celui qui avait autrefois été, une quinzaine d’années auparavant, son mangemort préféré.

Le prisonnier songea brusquement à son épouse et à son fils, désormais sans sa protection face à la cruauté de Voldemort. Il priait pour que son Maître ne l’ait pas délibérément envoyé ici, par simple vengeance d’un amant éconduit. Ce n’était pas le genre du lord même si c’était celui de la maison, mais Lucius ne savait plus que penser concernant le mage noir qui dans le fond, n’était proche de personne.

La douleur à la fois physique et mentale qu’il ressentait le fit bruyamment gémir. Il en oublia le sort que les tortionnaires réservaient à celles et ceux qui se plaignaient un peu trop. Lucius était partagé entre le désir fou de mourir et celui de vivre pour protéger sa famille, pour la préserver d’une existence dénuée de choix réel comme l’avait été la sienne. Il pensa brusquement aux aurors et à ce qu’il pouvait leur dire en échange de la protection de sa famille. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il ruminait ces pensées dans son esprit délirant. Comme toujours, il se souvint alors qu’il n’avait rien à leur apprendre, qu’il n’était plus depuis bien longtemps dans les secrets du Maître. De plus, il supposait que sa romance avec Voldemort ne devait en rien les intéresser : de toute évidence, pour rien au monde il n’aurait évoqué cette tragique erreur passée qui le couvrait de honte.

Tout à ses songes parfois décousus, Lucius ne prêta aucune attention au grabuge qui régnait désormais dans la prison. La fièvre aidant, il se croyait presque dans une hallucination quelconque, ou bien dans un cauchemar éveillé.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de sa cellule s’ouvrit sur une silhouette encapuchonnée que le mangemort comprit qu’on était venu le _sauver_. L’oreille affûtée, il entendit alors d’autres portes grincer, d’autres mangemorts se saluer, des cris de joie sauvage retentir. Ses yeux troubles et son esprit embrumé, il fut tout de même assez lucide pour remarquer que celui qui était venu le sortir de là n’était pas un de ses condisciples. Par ailleurs, il refermait la porte derrière lui, fait qui surprit l’aristocrate au plus haut point.

La silhouette encapuchonnée se pencha sur lui, et le sorcier constata bien vite avec effroi que son sauveur n’était autre que Lord Voldemort dans toute sa laideur.

Tentant de se défendre face à la proximité du monstre, Lucius gémit sous le vain effort. Il fut rapidement maîtrisé par le lord, qui posa une main sèche et glaciale sur son front brûlant. Malefoy se sentit immédiatement soulagé et ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent péniblement, quémandant de l’eau — qu’il attendait depuis des jours —, dans une supplique muette. N’ayant plus la force de lécher les murs glacés, sa langue fissurée et ses membres incapables de bouger, Lucius était déshydraté. Le mage noir comprit sa requête et à l’aide d’un sort, de l’eau lui fut portée. Puis d’un sortilège de lévitation, le mangemort sentit son enveloppe charnelle s’envoler, et certaines de ses blessures s’atténuèrent car elles n’avaient plus à supporter le poids de son corps.

Incapable de réprimer des convulsions d’horreur lorsque Voldemort le prit contre lui après avoir vérifié qu’il n’avait aucun membre brisé, Lucius hurla en silence, le son refusant de quitter sa gorge. Ensuite, ils transplanèrent.

Les jours qui suivirent, ancré dans ses délires et dans sa fièvre, Lucius ne cessa de crier au cauchemar, à l’atrocité de son existence et à sa volonté de disparaître.

Enfermé dans la chambre qu’il avait autrefois partagée avec le mage noir, il ne cessait d’espérer se réveiller dans sa cellule d’Azkaban. Au lieu de cela, on lui faisait avaler d’abominables potions et il passait le plus clair de son temps dans une somnolence des plus désagréables. Il sentait la douleur s’enfuir et son corps sombrait dans une mollesse extrêmement dérangeante. Seule sa forte toux demeurait, ainsi que sa conviction de vivre dans son pire cauchemar.

Lorsqu’enfin il se sentit revigoré après une énième potion infecte, Lucius ouvrit les yeux et détailla la pièce dans laquelle il était, la reconnaissant sans peine malgré les années passées. Le mauvais rêve — sa hantise —, était bel et bien réel, à son grand désespoir.

La chambre était toujours aussi sombre et terne. Poussiéreuse et d’autant plus encombrée de parchemins, nouvellement ornée de bocaux, de fioles et de divers ingrédients inhérent à la fabrication de potions en tous genres. Rien n’avait vraiment changé, ou si peu.

Lucius était quant à lui protégé par un des jeux de draps usés qu’il avait souvent étrenné à l’époque. Par ailleurs, bien des objets qu’il avait déplacés lors de son séjour larmoyant, lorsque son amant était alors _mort_ , n’avaient pas bougé d’un poil.

Jetant un coup d’œil à travers les trous des rideaux, le mangemort aperçut Voldemort à l’autre bout de la pièce, assis dans un miteux fauteuil qui devait toujours dégager cette satanée vieille odeur de vomissure. Un vautour perché sur une épaule, un affreux serpent — Nagini — aux pieds, et des parchemins sur les genoux, une plume notant ce qu’il lui dictait de sa voix aux relents reptiliens. Le mage noir n’avait visiblement pas ressenti l’éveil de Lucius, contrairement à son serpent démesuré. Nagini avait vivement tourné la tête vers le lit et rampait en direction du sorcier, sa langue fourchue frétillant d’avidité.

Fronçant les sourcils, le mangemort remonta la couverture sur son corps, tremblant de froid et constatant à cet instant sa nudité. Une fois encore, l’aversion l’envahit. Il se sentit mal à l’aise à l’idée des mains de Voldemort effleurant sa personne pour l’effeuiller glacialement. Repoussant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière histoire d’avoir le visage dégagé, ses muscles bandés, son attention revint au reptile qui avançait discrètement vers lui. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à son bon vouloir, Lucius aurait bondit hors du lit et aurait étranglé la bête, nu et à mains nues. Seulement il n’osait imaginer la réaction de son Maître s’il mettait fin aux jours de son animal domestique.

Lucius se racla donc dignement la gorge, interpellant ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le forçant à regarder en direction du lit, où il constaterait logiquement la proximité malvenue de Nagini. Ce fut ce qui arriva. Voldemort siffla quelque chose en Fourchelang et le serpent revint vers lui. Admiratif face à ce langage très rare que son ancien amant maîtrisait à la perfection, le mangemort en oublia d’écouter les pas du mage noir indiquant qu’il se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque son regard se posa sur Il-savait-qui, dont la main venait d’écarter le rideau du baldaquin.

Les pupilles de Voldemort se contractèrent instinctivement dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius. Ce dernier comprit sans l’ombre d’un doute que le mage noir éprouvait encore du désir pour lui. La respiration courte, le sorcier se cacha d’autant plus, remontant les couvertures jusque son cou, détournant la tête et fermant son esprit à toute intrusion, et son visage à toute émotion.

Un léger rictus secoua le corps du monstre que Lucius cherchait à éviter. Au grand étonnement du mangemort, le lord ouvrit la bouche et parla. Sa voix sifflante et suraiguë semblait dénuée de toute émotion, pourtant Voldemort exprimait là son ravissement à voir ainsi son ancien amant éveillé et sans séquelle apparente.

Malefoy se renfrogna et tourna carrément le dos au mage noir, se souciant peu du protocole et de l’acte purement blasphématoire qu’il exécutait. Tom Elvis Jedusor se contenta de contourner silencieusement le lit, venant de nouveau se poster face au patient qu’il avait soigné avec beaucoup de zèle. Lucius sentit la panique le gagner lorsque le visage inexpressif de Voldemort apparut dans son champ de vision pour l’observer. L’homme dans la force de l’âge qu’il était devenu, tout en extrême virilité et en élégante finesse, plaisait plus que jamais au lord. Bien plus qu’auparavant, malgré la beauté qu’il dégageait déjà à l’époque ; furent les mots que le mage noir prononça ensuite.

Lucius se trouva choqué par cet aveu qui n’était pourtant pas secret. Il ne répliqua guère, ignorant délibérément les compliments de celui qu’il répugnait de tout son être.

Voldemort, faisant peu de vagues concernant le comportement de son favori, s’assit à l’un des coins du lit et reprit la parole. Il expliqua combien Lucius lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années et combien il avait eu hâte de le retrouver. Il raconta comment il avait songé à lui et comment il avait été heureux de le revoir. Il lui présenta son incompréhension face à l’attitude qu’il avait désormais à son égard, face à l’acharnement qu’il mettait à l’éviter et à l’éconduire.

Gêné, le mangemort ne pipa mot, tête baissée, se concentrant pour ne pas remuer le moindre orteil.

Son ancien amant reprit donc la parole, évoquant la cuisante humiliation qu’il avait ressentie lorsque Lucius s’était détourné de lui. Il leva le voile sur sa propre attitude, expliquant au sorcier qu’il comprenait qu’après tant d’années d’absence de sa part et un deuil certainement fait, il ait bien du mal à revenir vers lui. Après un instant de silence, il ajouta que s’il avait mis tant de temps avant de libérer ses mangemorts retenus à Azkaban, c’était par pure action de serpentard : il avait souhaité oublier Lucius, mais n’y était nullement parvenu.

Amer, l’aristocrate sentit la bile lui remonter le long de la gorge. Il n’avait que faire des discours d’un sang-mêlé dément qui se prônait chef des sang-purs et dont la véracité des propos laissait certainement à désirer.

Le mage noir eut un mouvement de recul, et Lucius se flagella mentalement en réalisant qu’il n’avait pas fermé son esprit et que le serpent vicieux qu’il avait sous les yeux ne cessait de tenter une intrusion. Les yeux exorbités, rivés à sa couverture trouée, Malefoy attendit un châtiment qui ne vint pas. En lieu de cela, un silence chargé de tensions s’instaura dans l’appartement du lord.

Allons, voilà que ce dernier le priait d’ouvrir son cœur et de livrer le fond de sa pensée. Lucius frémit, peu certain d’avoir le courage de parler, d’avouer à quel point son Maître le dégoûtait. Il essuya d’un geste précis la salive qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait bien faire ou dire. Voldemort l’assura de ne pas avoir à craindre ses réactions : il attendait depuis déjà deux ans d’éventuelles explications pouvant éclairer sa lanterne.

Lucius ne releva pas pour autant la tête. Ses réflexions étant mûres depuis une dizaine d’années déjà, il pouvait bien discourir à ce sujet, ayant joué cette scène rêvée des heures entières dans sa tête. L’esprit de nouveau sain et libéré, il était parfaitement en mesure de tenir un monologue avec lucidité. Alors il parla, et sa voix était rauque comme l’est celle de tout homme emmuré dans le silence, ne parlant que pour crier sa douleur. Cette voix tranchait avec son physique et ses manières généralement raffinées. Néanmoins il parla, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Il expliqua la maturité qu’il avait gagnée au fil du temps. De jeune adulte, il était désormais un quarantenaire confirmé, un homme avec l’expérience de la vie, ayant perdu la naïveté qu’il pouvait avoir à l’époque. Lucius était un époux dévoué, un père de famille responsable, un sang-pur digne de ce nom. On ne pouvait plus le leurrer aussi facilement.

La relation qu’il avait eue avec son Maître n’était qu’une sombre erreur de jeunesse. Une adoration sans bornes qui avait sombré dans quelque chose de malsain. Lucius n’avait de tout temps fait qu’approuver les opinions de Voldemort — qui désormais étaient à ses yeux simple prétexte à l’obtention de crédits pour s’assurer le pouvoir absolu — ainsi que ses talents de grand sorcier. Jamais il n’avait réellement aimé le lord, de l’amour qu’il avait prétendu lui vouer à l’époque. Le véritable amour, le mangemort l’avait connu entre les bras de sa chère et tendre Narcissa, qui contrairement à Voldemort était humaine, belle, chaude, féminine, douce, excitante, tendre, sensuelle et sexuée. Elle n’avait rien de monstrueux, rien de repoussant. Leur relation était vraie et solide, et Lucius l’aimait de tout cœur. Elle avait une voix attirante et charmante, elle partageait nombre de choses avec son époux. Puis ils avaient leur enfant, Drago, dont ils étaient extrêmement fiers.

Voilà ce que dit Lucius à haute voix, à l’attention de son ancien amant.

Plus bas, intérieurement, il songea au corps des plus répugnants de Voldemort. Ses veines vertes et noires qui ressortaient, sa stature osseuse, son nez inexistant, ses lèvres fines et étranges, son corps reptilien. Rien en lui ne donnait à Lucius la moindre envie de le toucher. Avec le temps, il n'avait fait que s'enlaidir. À bien y penser, le mangemort devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié leurs étreintes. Froides, sèches, maladroites. Voldemort n'était qu'une créature avide de pouvoir qui avait perdu sa virginité à l'âge où tous les autres sorciers cessaient de copuler car ils étaient trop séniles pour le faire. Lucius n'avait jamais pris son pied avec cet être immonde, incapable de faire ressentir à autrui autre chose qu'un concentré de peurs et de craintes. L'écouter déblatérer ses rêves de pouvoir n'avait de tout temps fait qu'agacer Lucius. Certainement qu'à bien y réfléchir, Malefoy avait joué le serpentard en s'attirant les faveurs du Maître par simple souci d'avoir une bonne position au sein des mangemorts. Il préférait désormais mourir que de recommencer, aucun doute là-dessus. Aucun être n'était plus pitoyable que ce Lord Voldemort, cette créature en quête de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais, cette _chose_ prête à perdre ce qui faisait d'elle un sorcier, un humain, pour accéder à un état qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais parce qu'elle était bien trop démente pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit. L'admirable mage qu'il était autrefois s'était gâché dans des rêveries puériles. Voilà ce que Lucius avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Et il avait envie d'ajouter qu'il le haïssait : à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas.

Bien évidemment, Lucius avait oublié d'user de ses talents en occlumancie — il n’avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré ses moyens —, et le legilimens le plus doué au monde n'avait pas omis d'entrevoir toutes ces pensées incroyablement mesquines.

Terrorisé, le mangemort leva alors les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le défiant néanmoins du regard.

Voldemort lui adressa un sourire cruel — autrefois un sourire teinté d'une immense peine — et constata dans un sifflement que Lucius était un serpentard digne de ce nom : machiavélique au possible en son for intérieur, car tout serpentard était de fait un lâche digne de ce nom.

Malefoy sourit légèrement et rétorqua qu'il ne possédait qu'une once de machiavélisme à côté de son Maître.

Réellement plus mauvais que Lucius et ne souhaitant aucunement déroger à la règle, le mage noir prit de nouveau la parole, tout aussi froidement, comme si les dires de son ancien amant ne l'avaient nullement touché. Il parla de Drago et du jeune sorcier prometteur en tous points qu'il semblait être devenu. Il avoua en ricanant qu'il lui avait confié une importante mission que la progéniture de Lucius avait étonnamment bien remplie les mois passés. Sous pression, entendu que la vie de sa mère était à craindre s'il n'y parvenait pas.

Lucius sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir. Jamais il n'avait autant haït le monstre face à lui qu'à cet instant précis. Livide, bien plus qu'en temps normal, les lèvres pincées et des mèches de cheveux obscurcissant son regard gris devenu orageux, Lucius demanda platement à son Maître ce qu'il attendait de sa part et ce qu’il pouvait faire pour qu'il laisse sa famille tranquille.

Le mage noir répliqua qu'il ne laisserait pas la famille de son mangemort en paix. Tous lui appartenaient au même titre que Lucius lui appartenait. Drago était un jeune sorcier un peu trop pleurnichard et dénué de la moindre bravoure, cependant il avait hâte qu'il quitte l'école pour l'asservir et en faire un amant dévoué — ce que Lucius n'était visiblement pas —, ainsi qu'un mangemort servile. Quant à Narcissa, l'utiliser comme moyen de pression était judicieux, à son royal avis.

À ces mots, la colère déforma le visage de Lucius. Il ôta toute couverture et bondit sauvagement sur le lord, qui l'esquiva d'un geste souple et le visage toujours aussi froid, lui lança un Doloris bien senti.

Lucius hurla. Il s’époumona à en perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était allongé dans l'un des luxueux et confortables lits du manoir Malefoy. Narcissa était à ses côtés. Elle s'enquit de son bien-être et ils parlèrent longuement. Elle lui raconta qu'un mangemort l'avait ramené ici et qu'il avait subi une colère du Maître, sans doute parce qu'il avait mal rempli sa mission un an auparavant. Elle lui annonça aussi un lot de mauvaises nouvelles, comme la mort de son père Abraxas, et lui expliqua la terreur que Lord Voldemort exerçait sur leur petite famille, s'acharnant sans pitié sur elle-même et sur Drago.

Une migraine lancinante lui irradiant le crâne et des douleurs spasmodiques se propageant le long de ses articulations, Lucius sentit son hostilité — à l’égard de son Maître — le chatouiller de nouveau. Il assura cependant à sa tendre épouse qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'ils soient tous dans les petits papiers du mage noir.

Quelques jours passèrent et le sorcier prit le temps de réfléchir et de se remettre de la difficile année qu'il avait passée. En tant que fugitif, il était contraint de se cacher dans les pièces les plus secrètes du manoir Malefoy. Incapable de rester en place, il ne tint pas la semaine et se permit, un beau soir, de transplaner chez le Maître, sans attendre une quelconque réunion pourtant si fréquente.

Ayant transplané, il avança sans attendre vers les appartements du Maître, dont il se souvenait encore du trajet les yeux fermés. Il prononça le mot de passe qui n'avait guère changé malgré les années et se retrouva rapidement nez à nez avec un Voldemort toujours aussi peu expressif, bien qu’il devait certainement être étonné par sa visite à l'improviste.

Lucius ne tergiversa pas. Il ôta prestement ses vêtements, revivant de lointaines scènes et s'installa sur le lit, faisant abstraction de toute pudeur. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom ne pipa mot, observant distraitement le corps et la chevelure pâles de son ancien amant, tout en méditant, Nagini sur ses genoux. Lucius patienta. Le temps passa. Voldemort ne vint pas. Le sorcier s'endormit finalement, épuisé, et ne broncha pas lorsqu'une couverture fut déposée jusque sur son dos tremblant du froid polaire qui régnait dans les sombres appartements du mage noir.

Il se réveilla dans la matinée. Très peu de lumière pénétrait dans la pièce, mais l'ambiance qui en ressortait était d'un étrange absolu. Soupirant face à sa bêtise de s'être laissé endormir, Lucius se leva et s'habilla, cherchant Voldemort des yeux. Ce dernier était absent et il n'y avait pas trace de vie dans la chambre. Le mangemort quitta donc les lieux, transplanant au manoir. Ce n'était que partie remise : le soir même, il recommencerait.

Néanmoins ce soir-là, Lord Voldemort convoqua ses mangemorts pour une réunion où les prévisions d'attaque faisaient légion. Lucius n'y fut que très peu attentif. Il patienta sagement jusqu'à la fin de la réunion pour être seul avec son Maître. _Malheureusement_ , il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Le mage noir était en compagnie d'un mangemort que l'aristocrate avait identifié comme étant Severus Rogue, qui était devenu par la suite plus proche de Lucius qu'il ne l'était une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Le lord lança à son ancien amant un sourire cruel — qui s'avérait être machiavélique et moqueur : un _vrai_ sourire cruel — et pria le traînard de quitter la place, car certains sorciers avaient d'urgentes questions à traiter.

Lucius disparut, mais ce n'était que pour mieux revenir le lendemain dans la soirée. Cette fois, le monstre dément semblait l'attendre, Nagini à ses pieds. Encapuchonné dans l'une de ses éternelles longues robes noires et sobres, ornée d'une cape, il le toisait sans que le mangemort ne puisse le voir. Quelque part, le sorcier en était rassuré. Une nouvelle fois, il ôta ses vêtements mais resta debout au milieu de la pièce, ne désirant pas reproduire le schéma catastrophique et ridicule de l'avant-veille. Voldemort ricana et le pria de se rhabiller : désormais il n'était plus intéressé que par la chair fraîche de son cher rejeton.

Fulminant intérieurement, Malefoy père ne broncha pas. En être réduit à faire la pute pour la pire des ordures n'était pas chose facile. Se faire rejeter alors qu'il sentait le désir brûler dans les pupilles reptiliennes le mettait en rogne. Imaginer cette créature coucher avec Drago lui donnait envie de commettre les pires atrocités. Mais Lucius voulait être fort : il restait digne, orgueilleux, arrogant et prétentieux en toutes circonstances. Il savait que le lord le voulait, lui. Il ne s’attaquerait à son fils que pour le blesser — en bon serpentard qu’il était.

Après quelques sifflements en Fourchelang, Nagini quitta alors les pieds de Voldemort pour ramper vers Lucius. Peu rassuré, ce dernier ne fit pourtant aucun geste. Il ne cessait d'observer le mage noir qui se frottait les mains en laissant éclater son rire, si aigu qu'il en paraissait artificiel.

Le serpent frôla Lucius. Sa texture froide et visqueuse le glaça et lui contracta les muscles. Nagini s'enroula tranquillement autour de sa jambe, remontant le long de son corps. Elle s'enroula tant et si bien autour de lui que le sorcier se sentit rapidement suffoquer. Aucun doute : le serpent était bel et bien en train de l'étouffer, lentement mais sûrement. Il tenta de ne pas paniquer, car il ne souhaitait pas offrir ce plaisir à son Maître. Sa vue finit pourtant par se troubler dû au manque d'oxygène, et il sombra dans l'inconscience ; une nouvelle mauvaise habitude, à ce qu'il semblait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé dans le vieux lit, de nouveau seul dans la chambre comme ce fut le cas l'avant-veille. Se levant, s'habillant et quittant les lieux, il se demanda s'il agissait correctement. Que lui voulait exactement le mage noir ? Lucius ne le comprenait guère. Il passa la journée à réfléchir, sans plus de résultats.

Le soir venu, il décida de tenter encore une fois sa chance. À l'évidence il n'avait pas réellement le choix, il ne supportait pas de savoir sa famille entre les mains de ce forcené : il désirait la sauver.

Reproduisant les mêmes gestes, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre, un Voldemort toujours en attente de son arrivée. Cette fois, Nagini n'était pas dans la pièce et Lucius en fut bêtement soulagé. Quelque peu fiévreux, il décida de garder ses vêtements sur le dos, une quinte de toux lui confirmant rapidement qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Épuisé, il ne cessait de fixer le mage noir en cillant. Après quelques heures de ce jeu silencieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et alla chercher un objet sur une étagère. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lucius en reconnaissant le petit livre moldu auquel il avait souvent songé ces vingt dernières années. Voldemort l'ouvrit et ses mains aux longs doigts osseux et aux longs ongles jaunis des plus irréels feuilletèrent l'ouvrage. Il s'arrêta à une page précise et tendit sans mot dire le document vers Lucius.

Stoïque, le mangemort agrippa le petit livre, imaginant que la page illustrait un acte que son Maître désirait effectuer en sa compagnie. Il s’attendait à des choses plutôt étranges et éventuellement à l’apparence douloureuse : celles que tous deux avaient soigneusement mises de côté à l’époque. Il n’en était rien. La page ne présentait nulle autre chose que quelques phrases concernant l’importance de la complicité au sein d’un couple ainsi que lors des rapports sexuels dudit couple. Perplexe, Lucius relut plusieurs fois la page, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son ancien amant voulait venir.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort s’était éclipsé dans un coin de la pièce, derrière une lourde bibliothèque chargée de vieux livres dégageant une aura magique importante. Lucius, le manuel ouvert à la main, exécuta quelques pas dans la chambre avant de retrouver l’homme serpent. Inquiet de ne rien y comprendre, il questionna poliment son Maître.

La créature l’ignora royalement, alors le mangemort finit par rebrousser chemin et par s’asseoir sur le lit, lisant encore et encore les phrases énigmatiques, cherchant à interpréter le message du lord. Au bout d’un long moment, il se demanda s’il y avait quoi que ce soit à interpréter, et si Voldemort ne souhaitait pas simplement qu’ils redeviennent complices — l’avaient-il jamais été ? — et amants. Sans plus attendre, Lucius se leva, se dirigea vers lui et lui en fit part, d’une étrange voix basse et d’un regard toujours aussi glacial et haineux, craignant s’être trompé. Le mage noir hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire cruel — qui avait dû être un sourire encourageant quelques cinquante années auparavant — tout en reposant un lourd grimoire à sa place.

Lucius lui tourna le dos et revint près du lit, songeant que son Maître était réellement un sorcier des plus particuliers. L’aimait-il encore ? Laissa échapper le mangemort un peu trop fort, l’écho de sa voix rauque et sèche résonnant contre les pierres forgeant les murs de la chambre. Le silence qui lui répondit était des plus éloquents.

Faisant brusquement un demi-tour extrêmement élégant, ses cheveux fouettant les airs et son visage exprimant virilité et rigidité, Lucius se retrouva face au furtif mage noir, sa capuche reposant sur ses épaules, son terrifiant visage de reptile plus opalin encore que celui du mangemort.

Alors, pourquoi l’avoir abandonné ? Lui demanda l’aristocrate en fronçant les sourcils. Toujours si peu expressif, Voldemort lui répondit dans un faible sifflement de sa voix surnaturelle que ce n’était pas lui qui avait abandonné Lucius, mais le _contraire_. Drago étant né, son père n’avait fait que s’en occuper, délaissant le sorcier qui comptait tant sur sa présence. Il avait cessé de choyer son amant pour son fils et lorsqu’il venait — de plus en plus rarement — le voir, il ne faisait qu’évoquer sa paisible vie de famille et son bonheur présent. Bonheur que son amant ne lui procurait en rien. Lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, n’était pas stupide : il avait bien compris qu’en réalité Lucius ne l’avait pas réellement aimé comme un sorcier en aimerait un autre, se contentant de le conforter dans des illusions perdues pour ne pas le vexer. Alors un soir, plus par vengeance que parce qu’il devait réellement le faire, le mage noir était allé détruire le bonheur d’une famille, comme il aurait souhaité détruire celui de Malefoy et de sa famille : il ne s’était pas attaqué à sa propre famille que par respect pour son amant. Il avait rejeté sa haine sur les Potter et les choses avaient mal tourné. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il aurait aimé qu’ils soient plus sincères et plus complices, il aurait aimé que le mal-être et la jalousie qu’il ressentait en voyant Lucius s’éloigner se soient soldés par une conversation _honnête_ — si tant était que des serpentards machiavéliques comme ils l’étaient puissent l’être — et non par sa mort prématurée.

Lucius se pinça l’arrête du nez, buvant les paroles du mage noir mais n’osant réellement y croire. À l’époque, il nageait dans le bonheur et avait fait l’erreur de croire que sa relation avec le lord était un acquis. Le ténébreux sorcier n’était assurément pas en mesure de comprendre la douleur et le désespoir qu’il avait ressentis en se retrouvant seul du jour en lendemain, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu mener à cette tragédie. Lui, Lucius Malefoy, avait terriblement souffert de cette perte, il avait souhaité rejoindre son amant dans l’au-delà et n’avait survécu que pour sa famille, parce qu’il n’avait pas désiré commettre l’irréparable en abandonnant à son tour ceux qui l’aimaient et qu’il aimait. En mourant, son amant avait brisé son cœur, tous ses rêves et tous ses espoirs d’une vie passée à ses côtés et d’un avenir commun.

Oui, tout cet amour et ces rêves déchus s’étaient transformés en haine et en colère, sentiments grandissants à chaque jour passé sans lui, à chaque jour passé sans explications ni excuses. Plus de quinze ans s’étaient écoulés et son ancien amant n’avait pas été là pour le voir mûrir, pour voir le sorcier important qu’il était devenu, pour voir son fils grandir et devenir sa fierté, pour voir leur relation se tisser d’autant plus et se solidifier comme jamais. L’égoïsme du fou inhumain qu’il était avait tout détruit et rien n’aurait dû être plus _logique_ pour le mage noir que d’assumer la haine de Lucius, la colère d’un amant qui se sentait trahi.

Après cette diatribe, Voldemort observa longuement son mangemort préféré. Aussi vils et cruels qu’ils pouvaient chacun être, nul n’était plus machiavélique que l’ _Amour_ ; que des amants fous d’amour, déçus.

Tom se contenta donc d’un hochement de tête. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Ils ne pouvaient revenir sur le passé, et le temps avait fait son œuvre, il avait fini par les séparer les les éloigner l’un de l’autre, sans aucun retour possible. C’était une triste réalité, mais le mage noir ne voyait pas comment lutter contre ça. Il y avait certainement un sort ou une potion pour régler ce _problème_ , mais cela briserait l’authenticité de leur relation d’antan, et c’était ce que le sorcier voulait retrouver.

Il valait mieux que Lucius parte et retourne s’occuper de sa femme et de son fils, des affaires de sa famille. Lui-même avait bien des batailles à mener et bien des sorciers à vaincre. La vie n’était jamais ce que l’on voulait qu’elle soit et tout aussi puissants qu’ils l’étaient, ils ne pouvaient lutter contre. Entendant cela, Lucius soupira, quitta les lieux dans un état second et transplana.

Puis, enfermé dans une des pièces cachées qu’il ne pouvait quitter et où il ruminait sa solitude, il laissa toute la peine qu’il avait éprouvée se manifester encore. Plus de quinze ans s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’il avait quitté la chambre de son ancien amant, après une semaine passée à le pleurer et à l’espérer vivant. Plus de quinze ans sans avoir craqué par la suite, passés à tenter d’oublier ce qui ne pouvait l’être. Tant de temps à attendre une explication, à espérer que la clef du mystère permette de tourner la page. Lucius était triste, comme si on lui avait de nouveau brisé le cœur. Il aurait pourtant suffi de peu pour changer l’histoire, pour faire que leur relation marchât. Il aurait suffi que l’un d’eux soit différent, ni machiavélique, ni serpentard, ni orgueilleux, un peu plus honnête : un sorcier capable de ne pas faire preuve de ces vertus vert et argent qui en amour étaient d’accablants défauts. Un serpentard était-il capable d’aimer et d’être aimé en retour par un autre serpentard ? D’un amour véritable ?

Lucius essuya ses larmes, honteux. Pour sûr que de son côté, Tom vivait sa vie comme si rien ne s’était passé. Le sorcier ravala sa peine et se ressaisit. Serait-il capable d’aller au-delà de son destin et de la triste fatalité ? Était-il en mesure d’agir paradoxalement à sa nature, de renverser des montagnes pour ressusciter cet amour qui n’avait quant à lui pas survécu au décès prématuré du mage noir ? Si Lucius avait bien un rêve adolescent, c’était de surpasser, de quelque façon que ce soit, le grand Lord Voldemort. Serait-il capable de réaliser ce rêve en réussissant là où le lord avait échoué : ravalerait-il orgueil, vengeance, prétention, rancœur, arrogance, machiavélisme et lâcheté pour réaliser ses rêves et faire renaître son bonheur perdu ? Esquisserait-il ce nouveau premier pas, ou avait-il déjà échoué lorsqu’il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, rejeté son ancien amant ?

Le sorcier inspira, triste, excité et pensif. Comme l'avait un jour dit le vieux fou à moult personnes, tout sorcier aussi puissant qu'il soit n'était que bien peu de chose face à la puissance de l' _Amour_. Lucius avait toujours trouvé les dires du directeur de Poudlard d'une mièvrerie accablante et pourtant... cet ahuri d'Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas eu tort en l'affirmant. Sot serait celui qui s'élèverait contre, comme l'avait visiblement été Tom face aux Potter. Vraisemblablement, il n'en avait pas réellement tiré de leçon et c'était à Lucius de le faire à sa place. Là se trouvait sa grandeur. Sans rancune, l'espérait-il.

Des journées s'écoulèrent et il fallut du temps au sorcier pour qu'il se décide à trouver le courage d'affronter de nouveau le mage noir. Il manqua plusieurs réunions de mangemorts et Narcissa angoissa sérieusement pour le bien-être de sa famille, certaines femmes de mangemorts lui rapportant que son époux avait _a priori_ manqué à l'appel. À l'évidence, Lucius ne s'en souciait pas et Narcissa dû s'y conformer, non sans peine.

Un soir, après de longues semaines d'intense méditation, jugeant que son courage devait être au maximum, l'aristocrate se lança. Il transplana et parcourut fébrilement le chemin jusqu'aux appartements de son Maître. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, plus fort encore que lors de sa première soirée avec Tom. Jamais il n'avait été si exalté de toute son existence : cette nuit risquait d'être la plus importante de sa vie. Il se sentait comme l'adolescent qu'il était jadis, alors qu'il avait désormais une quarantaine d'années bien sonnées depuis une douzaine de saisons déjà. Vêtu de façon plus ostentatoire que jamais, Lucius tenait à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, qu'elles soient infimes ou évidentes.

Aucun obstacle ne se frotta à lui et il atteignit la chambre de Lord Voldemort sans dommages.

S'il espérait voir l'étonnement marqué sur le visage répulsif du mage noir, Lucius fut déçu. Cependant, il pouvait se targuer de l'avoir surpris. Tom était en robe de nuit, plongé dans ses vieilles couvertures peu chaleureuses, un bonnet de nuit en laine et dont le bout était pointu rivé au crâne, comme la plupart des vieux sorciers le portaient dès qu'ils avaient atteint un âge vénérable. Et le mangemort réalisa alors que malgré son apparence atemporelle, son amant était déjà un vieillard. Plein de vie s'il en était, mais pas vraiment dans la force de l'âge. Attendri, il s'approcha plus encore, souriant maladroitement. Chose qui tranchait avec sa démarche assurée et prétentieuse.

Tom l'observait froidement sans mot dire et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui, Lucius sentit sa gêne et sa perplexité. Lui-même tentait difficilement de ne pas exacerber ses propres émotions.

Le mangemort vint s’asseoir sur le lit, tandis que face à lui Lord Voldemort s’installait en position assise. Éteignant la faible lumière diffusée par sa baguette magique, Lucius lança un sort en direction de la cheminée, illuminant d’un beau feu la pièce obscure.

Le mage noir le fixait de son éternelle expression vide d’émotions et Lucius sentit son courage flancher. D’un murmure ironique et moqueur, il répéta alors en toute simplicité les mots que le vieux fou avait un beau jour prononcé. L’éternel ennemi d’Albus Dumbledore ricana de mauvaise grâce et observa très sérieusement un Lucius gêné mais extrêmement déterminé.

Alors sans plus attendre ils s’approchèrent gauchement l’un de l’autre et se serrèrent dans les bras. Fort, fort. Plus que jamais. À cet instant, Lucius sentit contre lui le cœur de l’homme reptile battre à tout rompre à travers son enveloppe corporelle gelée. Il sentit les tremblements de son corps. Il perçut la crainte et l’espoir mêlés du mage noir. Il sentit la douleur causée par les blessures qu’il lui avait infligées. Il comprit qu’au-delà de l’apparence, Tom vivait les choses de la même façon que lui et était aussi _humain_ que lui. Peut-être affichait-il plus sa monstruosité que Lucius ne montrait la sienne. Peut-être Lucius venait-il de grandir encore un peu et cette fois, Tom y assistait.

Lucius déposa un baiser des plus secs sur la joue froide et d’une blancheur cadavérique de son amant retrouvé. Puis il s’éloigna quelque peu de lui, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Tom l’observa silencieusement et ses pupilles se contractèrent brutalement. Il lui adressa alors son sourire le plus cruel — qui était à n’en pas douter son sourire le plus heureux — et Lucius lui rendit la pareille.

* * *

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur qui a échappé à ma vigilance ; à force de me relire, je ne vois plus rien...
> 
> À bientôt !


End file.
